Ties that Bind: Premonition
by joyindenver
Summary: Sookie wasn't the only one in the family with a "disability".  Jason had one as well.  Unlike his sister who can read minds, Jason sees visions. One night in April, he's jerked from his sleep with a disturbing premonition. AR/OOC.


_**Disclaimer: **__The SVM series and its original characters are the sole property of CH. I do not claim ownership to her characters. No financial gain is being earned by me in any way by publishing this story. "Ties that Bind" is solely a creative writing exercise._

**Summary**: (AR/OOC/Jason & Sookie) Sookie wasn't the only one in the family with a _"disability"_. Jason had one as well. Unlike his sister who can read minds, Jason sees visions. But he can't tell if what he sees is the past, present, or future. One night in April, he's jerked from his sleep by a disturbing vision revolving around a vampire he's never met. Set during _Dead Until Dark_, first two pages of chapter one.

* * *

**Ties that Bind:  
**_**Premonition**_

_**

* * *

**_

Darkness enveloped his beauty as he laid seemingly peaceful in his dream state. But peaceful was far from the condition he was imprisoned in. His lovely masculine face contorted in agony, twitching in jerky movements as his eyes rapidly danced beneath his eyelids.

_He was trapped in a vile abyss, an unholy place void of light and hope.  
__Like a child he curled his body as tightly as he could, praying to the gods that be that he'd disappear into nothingness.  
__Suddenly, from the valley of dark crimson, the spine-chilling screams of a bloodied woman jumped at him._

Jolted from his sleep, Jason's eyes flashed open. His tortured heart pounded violently inside his chest, desperate for escape; freedom from its cage of flesh and bone. His hand clutched in vein at his chest, finding only bare skin, unable to fist the organ beneath.

A slick layer of sweat covered the elegant planes of his body. A wingless angel, a perfect cherub, destined to roam between the mortal world and the immortal.

_It's just a dream,_ he attempted to reassure himself. It was a lie. It wasn't just a dream. He rubbed his hands over his handsomely chiseled face as if the movement would wipe away the ominous images from his mind.

Between his spread fingers, he peered up at the strange canopy weighing over him.

Moving his hands to his chest, slowly, his eyes adjusted to the near darkness of the room. Tortured shadows, long and sinewy, molested the ceiling that loomed over him. To the right, off center, where shadow and muddy light met, the paint was beginning to peel.

Jason steadily took inventory of his strange and unfamiliar surroundings. His eyes trailed down along the ceiling, to the space where ceiling and wall joined, and farther down to the room's only eye to the outside world.

Through half drawn curtains, dirty light from the street lamp filtered in.

Gradually, his heart rate began to keep pace with the soft humming of the fan sitting on the dresser.

Something benign and soft shifted along side him. Jason glanced to his left. A naked woman laid sprawled out next to him. The white sheet, it looked white, lazily covered the back of her legs, exposing the bare curves of her body.

He couldn't remember her name.

His gaze returned to the sepia toned ceiling and the strange shapes curving and slithering across. Though his pulse had returned to its normal cadence, his heart and mind were in turmoil. Ever since he was a kid, he could see things. Most times it was a montage of images and feelings. Tonight's vision was no different.

Carefully, so he wouldn't wake up the woman he picked up at the bar, he sat up, his bare feet planted firmly on the floor. His broad smooth back facing the nameless woman. Leaning over his strong thighs, he buried his face into the palms of his hands. A deep sigh rushed from of his lungs. His premonition weighted heavily on his shoulders. It was an omen.

Jason Stackhouse was a precog. His visions came with no reference to time. He never knew if what he was seeing was the past, present, future, or all three. All his life, he had been a helpless witness, a bystander to the horrors that haunted him. That is until now.

Tonight, there were moments though just for an instant, when he was no longer a bystander. At the memory, a cold chill gripped him. Goosebumps budded over the surface of his skin.

The woman in the vision had reached for him; touched his chest.

Jason ran his hands through his disheveled golden caramel waves, vigorously rubbing his scalp. He had to get to Bon Temps.

Reaching to the floor, he picked up his Levis, and one foot at time, he slipped his legs into each opening. Standing, he shimmed himself into his jeans. His palms padded the front and back. His keys and wallet were still in the pockets. A quick glance over his shoulder, he could see that the nameless woman was still soundly asleep.

Quietly, he gathered his shirt and boots, balling them into his arms. He padded over to the front door, and closed it behind him._ Click._

_Thank God,_ he thought. Turning around he was relieved that his truck was parked in front of the small duplex. He pulled his keys from his pocket and quickly climbed behind the wheel of his truck. Without a second thought, he started the engine and headed toward the highway, which would take him to Bon Temps.

He had to go see his sister, Sookie. She was at work and was scheduled to close Merlotte's, the local bar that she worked at. If he hurried he would make it on time. He pressed his foot against the gas pedal, well exceeding the speed limit.

Together he and Sookie were stronger. Together, they'd make sense of his vision.

The dark rural highway that led out of Shreveport and toward Bon Temps typically took forty-five minutes to travel; tonight he made the same distance in twenty. Before long Jason was pulling his truck into Merlotte's. Immediately, he scanned the parking lot, searching for any signs of his vision come true, but there were none.

An array of trucks, cars, and a minivan filled the parking lot. Muffled sounds of music coming from the jukebox inside could still be heard in the parking lot. And there were no signs of Sookie. Locking his truck he made his way into the bar.

Inside cigarette smoke veiled the already dimly lit interior. Like a prism, it split and divided what little light existed in the place, creating surreal streaks of thin light. Where the smoke was too thick for light to penetrate, deeply shadowed corners formed, attracting society's darker secrets.

Spotting the bar, Jason made his way through the layers of cigarette smoke. The sweet bitter taste of nicotine and tar mingled with sweaty bodies and stale beer, inoculated his senses. The thick base from the music playing drummed in the background.

"Well look what the devil dragged in," said Sam Merlotte, the owner of the bar. "What'll it be?"

"I'm good, thanks," said Jason planting his open hand on the counter. "I need to talk to Sookie."

"She's over there with that vamp," answered Sam. His tone revealed his disapproval. Jason turned. In one of the dark recesses away from the crowd, he instantly spotted Sookie delivering a pitcher of beer.

She stepped slightly to one side and immediately Jason's jaw stiffened. A low growl emanated from his chest. Through the screen of smoke and dim light, the man, the vampire, had a strange glow to his skin. There was no doubt in Jason's mind that _it _wasn't human anymore. Even in the murky lighting, the vampire looked out of place. Everything from the strange quality of his skin to the way _it _held itself.

_Sookie?_ Jason projected with his mind. She heard him instantly and turned. Her clear blue eyes, full of life and vitality, met his gaze. Jason headed toward her. Without reading his thoughts, Sookie could see by Jason's stern expression that something was wrong. He had the look of an avenging angel; his disheveled hair framed his face like a halo; his proud shoulders were balanced over his lean waist; his arms flexed on each side of his frame like a man ready for a fight.

_What is it Jason?_ she silently asked. Jason didn't answer. Instead he stepped protectively in front of her, placing himself between his sister and the vampire and the Rattrays. The Rattrays were the lowlifes of their rural town. The vampire, well, he was one of the living dead. He was new, a stranger to Bon Temps. But Jason recognized the ash pale face sitting across from the Rattrays.

"Sookie here's just crazy," snickered Mack Rattray oblivious to Jason's arrival.

"Shut your trap," snarled Jason. His vibrant blue eyes turned arctic. Mack was being his usual nasty self with Sookie. But it was more than Mack's lack of class that disturbed Jason. He'd seen Mack's ugly red face in his vision. "Say another word about Sookie and it'll be the last breath you take."

"Aw, come on now Jason, we were just kidding." A thin slanted smirk peeled across Mack's red leathery face.

_Jason, _Sookie silently called to her brother. _They plan on draining the vampire. _Jason looked at his sister and then at the vamp. _We can't let them do that__, _she pleaded with him._ Its murder_.

_Well shit,_ thought Jason as he turned his judgment toward Mack. The redneck thug fidgeted under Jason's scrutinizing glare. "Sookie here," Jason gestured, "doesn't take kindly to known blood drainers gettin' all comfy with this vampire."

"We don't know what you're talking about," snickered Mack's wife, Denise.

"Look mister," Jason turned his gaze to the vampire. His blue eyes grew more frigid. "From what little I know of you, I don't care if they drain you. Hell, they're welcomed to drain you of every last drop you got."

"I think I can handle myself," coldly stated the vampire.

"If you survive," said Jason. "Consider this the only warning you're going to get. You stay away from Sookie."

"Jason Stackhouse," Sookie scolded her brother. _Stop it._

"I will. Kill. You," Jason promised the vampire. Unblinking, Jason's gaze narrowed. His expression was as hard and unwavering as if it were carved from stone. The vampire's fangs extended.

"Unless Sookie tells me to leave," the vampire's voice hardened. "I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Jason," Sookie tried to pry her brother away. _You need to go, now._

_You won't feel the same way when I show you what I've seen._

_What? _Sookie released his forearm.

_You heard me, _he said sternly. Gripping her wrist he moved.

"Jason," protested Sookie.

"You're hurting the young lady," snarled the vampire. He stood up, taking a menacing posture. The ebony pools that were his eyes fixed dangerously on Jason's.

"Jason," Sookie beseeched him. _He'll kill you. _

Jason scoffed.

"I think we've had enough for one night," said Sam. He appeared with a wooden bat in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Bill." Sookie's eyes conveyed her embarrassment and deepest apology.

"Good night Sookie," Bill the vampire softened his voice. His manner oozed of Southern charm. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I do apologize for the scene." As he turned to leave, Jason stopped him. He reached out, squeezing the vampire's shoulder.

In a flash, the vampire cupped Jason's hand.

"Stay away from Sookie," Jason demanded. He felt the _blue lightening, _as he had coined the sensation, rush in to his hand, zapping the vampire strong enough that he instantly pulled away from under Jason's grip. "I'll kill you before I'll let you get your claws in her." Jason's voice had a dangerous edge.

"What are you?" growled Bill.

"I'll be the last face your dead eyes ever see." They stared unblinking, each measuring the other. The vampire wasn't sure what he was dealing with. Despite the man standing in front of him, who declared himself Sookie's protector, looking human it was clear to the vampire that Jason wasn't. Calmly, seemingly unfazed, the vampire turned and with measured steps, he left the bar.

The Rattrays quickly stood to leave.

"Not so fast," Sam held out his bat. "I think you two should finish your drinks, pay, and then you can go."

"You can't do that," snapped Denise.

"Really?" Sam's sarcasm was obvious. Just then Terry Bellfluer, the broad chested Vietnam Veteran and fill-in bartender, came to stand next to Sam. "I could call the police," said Sam. "I could tell them that you're harassing my customers."

The Rattrays huffed, but they sat back down. Mack was on probation and the last thing they needed were cops asking questions.

"Jason Stackhouse," Sookie glared up at her brother angrily. Her hands on her waist. "You got some explaining to do."

"It's late now," said Sam. "Why don't you call it a night?" He really hadn't asked her.

"Fine." Sookie compressed her lips, turned, and headed into the office to get her bag. Attempting to keep the last shreds of her dignity in tact, with her purse in tow, she stepped back into the hallway and headed outside through the _Employees Only_ door. With quick steps, she made her way to her car and then suddenly came to a stop.

Leaning against her car, was Jason.

_I'm not in the mood. _She folded her arms across her chest, willing herself not to blink.

_You need to see what I saw tonight. Then you'll understand._

_Really, it'll explain why you were so rude?_

_Once you calm down, _he tightened his lips to keep from smiling knowing full well that it would tip his sister over the edge, and then it would take a few days before she'd be calm enough for him to talk with her. And he really needed to talk with her, so he swallowed the sensation to smile at her.

_Move, _she demanded.

_I'm going home with you. _Jason stood firm, blocking the driver's side door.

_Don't be ridiculous._

_You can say whatever you want. Throw a fit. You can even be mad at me for the rest of your life._

_I'll just do that, _she mentally snarled.

_We're supposed to protect each other, _stated Jason. _We're family. Though you can't see it right now, that's what I'm doing - protecting you. Protecting our family. We need to stick together._

_Of all people Jason, _Sookie dropped her hands to her side. _We should be more accepting of people that are different._

_Not from people who are goin' to do what I saw tonight._

_What? _The delicate skin around her eyes and forehead wrinkled with confusion.

_I had a premonition Sookie. That's why I came here tonight._

"Oh," she breathed out loud. Jason's premonitions weren't something either of them took lightly.

"I'll go home with you," he said. "And I'll show you when we get to Gran's or in the morning."

"Ok." Sookie backed down.

"I'll drive." He held out his open hand.

"Be my guest." Sookie reached in to her purse. Pulling out her keys, she dropped them into Jason's waiting hand.

In the woods nearby, lurking like a killer studying his next victim, the vampire watched with curiosity the silent exchange between Sookie and Jason.

Oblivious to the audience they had, the brother and sister each climbed into the car. As they made their way through the night and to their Gran's house, they fell into an easy conversation. Sookie listened attentively to her brother talk about his plans to start his own business, Stackhouse Landscapes. For some time he'd been doing odd jobs on the side and making a good name for himself. Jason was thinking of bringing in a partner, Mel, and going fulltime into the landscaping business. He wanted Sookie to check him out; make sure he could be trusted. Jason hadn't had any ominous premonitions about the guy; nonetheless, he was relieved that Sookie agreed to meet him.

"So," said Jason pulling the car onto the gravel driveway leading behind their Gran's house. "You wanna see now or in the morning?"

"Lets get it over with," answered Sookie. Jason brought the car to a stop, turning the engine off.

"Its bad," he warned, offering her his hand.

"Most times they are," she said solemnly. Jason shrugged his shoulders. They both knew in their own separate ways that people could be cruel. "Relax," she told her brother.

It was by accident that they discovered they could piggyback their individual abilities with the others. Unlike Jason who was a precog and who saw visions of the past, present, and future, Sookie was a telepath. She could hear people's thoughts, see their memories, and read their emotions and intentions. However, with Jason, his mind was a muddy blur to her ability. They'd learned as kids that if he relaxed his mind she could easily get inside his head.

She watched quietly as her brother relaxed. Hesitantly she raised her hands. She knew the minute she touched him, not only would his vision begin to flood her mind in Technicolor, but the _blue lightening_, as Jason called it, would arc. When they joined their hands, the blue lightening, which Sookie could also generate, was brighter.

Neither knew what this strange ability was; much less where it came from. But unlike Sookie who avoided using her abilities, Jason had learned to control this strange energy. Even now he wasn't exactly sure how he did it. Something would click inside, and then a strange sensation, like a heat, awakens, rushing like lightening through his body and into his hands. Depending on how he focused his emotions, the strength of the blue lightening varied from a warm soothing touch to a warning zap or one strong enough to knock a man out.

Taking a steadying breath, Sookie cupped Jason's hand between hers.

Simultaneously, their hands formed a sphere of blue light, which softly illuminated the front seat of the car while Sookie's mind was instantly bombarded.

A sharp gasp rushed out of her. Her breathing became labored; her heart struggled for release from the terror. Engulfed in the bosom of the world's filth, her mind spiraled. This was unlike any of Jason's past visions. Normally, they were only bystanders, witnesses to the things happening around them. Not now. She was both the victim and then the assailant.

Quickly Sookie jerked her hands away to break the onslaught of the vision, but Jason caught her hand. He tightened his fingers around her hand. She had to see. Frantically her heart raced, screaming inside her chest. Her body wrenched, struggling to escape, praying for the oblivion of true death's embrace.

"Agh," she painfully cried, flinching to protect herself. With one swift kick, Mack Rattray's steel boot crushed her chest. Physically gasping for air, Sookie struggled to breathe as she sat next to Jason. She was drowning in her own blood. She watched helplessly as her once vibrant and happy eyes that held the hope and promise as vast as the blue sky, grew dim; vacant pools of glossy cobalt.

The vision shifted giving her a swift moment to recover. At once her lungs filled with air. Suddenly she was gasping again. She was now being assaulted by her own image.

"Please don't," she choked. Desperately she yanked at her hand to free it from Jason's death grip. Her free hand shot up in a defensive motion, shielding herself from the knife violently cutting her flesh again and again. "Stop, please stop," she pleaded, kicking her feet out hitting the underside of the dashboard.

The next moment at her feet, she saw Gran's lifeless body floating in a pool of blood.

Everything went crimson. Silent.

Suddenly an image of the vampire from Merlotte's flashed across her eyes.

"Enough," she begged Jason. Her mind was assaulted with blood and more blood until all she could see was red mixed with strange faces. "Jason," she whimpered.

A sharp piercing gasp spouted from between her lips. From the pool of dark crimson, a screaming woman emerged reaching for her.

"No!" she screamed. Sookie's _blue lightening _surged and flashed, biting Jason's hand. With a jolt he released her. The car lifted a few inches from the ground, then landed with a thud.

"Damn Sookie," he rubbed his palm. "That hurt."

Sookie said nothing. She sat trembling next to Jason. Her mind struggling to understand that what she had seen was not real. Not yet. And never would be, if she could help it.

The back door of the house opened. Their Gran, Adele, leaned over the porch studying Sookie's car.

"Come on," Jason affectionately nudged Sookie on her thigh, "Pull yourself together." He opened the car door and stepped out.

"Jason Stackhouse," called out Adele. "What in heavens name is going on out here?"

"Nothin' ma'am," sheepishly smiled Jason. "I scared Sookie. I think she's mad at me now." He leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek. Adele swatted him lovingly on his shoulder.

Sookie opened the car door, willing herself to harden her countenance. Closing the car door, she approached her Gran who was waiting for her on the porch.

"Jesus Sheppard of Judea," breathed Adele. Under the bright lights of the porch, Sookie's ashen complication startled her. Had Adele not doubted it was possible, the windows to Sookie's soul revealed in that moment not a young woman, but an old soul who had seen her fair share of life's despair. "Jason Stackhouse," Adele's tone was stern. _What had he done?_ "Oh Sookie," she drew her granddaughter into her arms. "Are you alright child?"

"I am now," Sookie inhaled deeply, memorizing the details she'd long ago took for granted. Her Gran's warm and loving arms, the peppermint scent of the candies her Gran loved to eat, and the aroma of her floral lotion. "I love you Gran." Sookie's arms held on tightly to the woman who had raised her; the woman that Sookie loved more than a grandmother, but as a mother.

"I love you too sweetheart," Adele placed gentle kisses on Sookie's cheek. "Everything is okay now," she cooed, rubbing Sookie's back. Adele made a mental note to get after Jason for frightening the life out of Sookie.

Inside the modest farm house, their small family went through their late night routine. Adele, seemingly oblivious to the darker things that lurked at night, blissfully resettled into her warm bed. Across the hallway in Sookie's bedroom, the brother and sister laid in bed.

_I'm scared Jason,_ Sookie admitted to her brother.

_Don't be,_ he assured her. _I'll keep you safe. _

Moonbeams streamed in through the open window, filling Sookie's room with an ethereal glow. The small yellow flowers and tiny birds on the wallpaper seemed to come alive.

Drowsiness, like a freshly dried sheet, cascaded over them.

Sookie's lids grew too heavy to keep open. Jason closed his eyes. It had been a long night.

_What are we going to do?_ she silently yawned.

_Stay out of the dark._

_

* * *

_

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N: **Thanks for checking out this one-shot. What did you think? This was a plot bunny, which I decided to take advantage of and use as an exercise in creating mood. Hope I succeeded. Click below and let me know what your impressions were.


End file.
